Glynda Goodwitch
Summary Glynda Goodwitch is a staff member at Beacon Academy. She was introduced in "Ruby Rose", in which she saved Ruby Rose from an attack by Cinder Fall. She is the first known Huntress in the series. Her weapon of choice is her riding crop. It seems that Glynda has a very stern and sharp personality - one that does not tolerate mischief or getting into any dangerous situations. This is apparent when she berates Ruby Rose for fighting Roman Torchwick and his group in the first episode. She does, however, admit that Ruby might have done the right thing, despite the fact she put the lives of others in great danger, including Ruby herself. Otherwise, she is mainly seen as cool and business-like; even her fighting is very systematic. Glynda seems to be a very judgmental person who assesses others based on her own personal impressions rather than actual data. For example, she assumes that Lie Ren will not enjoy being paired with Nora Valkyrie, seemingly unaware that the two have evidently been friends since childhood. Similarly, she tells Ozpin that, irrespective of the information in Jaune Arc's transcripts, she felt he was not ready for the challenge of the Beacon Academy Initiation. As shown following Jaune's practice match with Cardin Winchester, her blunt criticism extends to her treatment of the students at the school. However, revelations in "Jaunedice, Pt.2" demonstrate that she is, in fact, a very perceptive judge of a student's ability; She was correct in asserting that Jaune's transcripts did not accurately reflect his combat abilities. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 8-C, higher with Gravity Dust Name: Glynda Goodwitch Origin: RWBY Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Huntress, Teacher at Beacon Academy Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Aura (Able to use her Aura for numerous purposes), Forcefield Creation (Aura can be used as a full-body forcefield), Statistics Amplification (Can use Aura to enhance her striking power), Enhanced Senses (Can use her Aura to sharpen her senses), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Extrasensory Perception, Telekinesis, Glyph Forcefield Creation, Weather Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, and Gravity Manipulation via Dust, Limited Matter Manipulation (Her semblance allows her to fully and precisely reassemble damage objects back to a previous undamaged state), Resistance to Extreme Heat and Cold (Aura protects the user from sub-zero temperatures, allowing them to walk through a blizzard in casual clothing or be encased in ice without being cold, as well as extreme heat up to and including the heat of flames, being blasted with steam, and being submerged in lava without being burned) Attack Potency: At least Large Building level (Should be comparable to other Pro Huntsmen like Qrow), higher with Gravity Dust (Attacks enhanced by Gravity Dust are significantly stronger than the user's normal attacks and are capable of shattering Ice Dust constructs) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ (Was able to easily react to Cinder's attacks) Lifting Strength: At least Class K with Telekinesis (Is far stronger than Ruby) Striking Strength: At least Large Building Class Durability: At least Large Building level (Should be comparable to Qrow), higher with Aura (Aura allows the user to take hits from characters stronger than themselves and acts as a 'health bar' that lets them take multiple hits from characters of similar stature) Stamina: High Range: Dozens of meters with telekinesis Standard Equipment: Riding crop Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Continual use of her Aura will cause it to decay to the point where she can be left open to more significant damage. Aura's durability is cumulative; it will deplete with each attack she takes and can be brought down by characters of similar strength. Semblances drain aura by a small amount and without aura they cannot be used until the user's aura is recharged. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'The Disciplinarian:' The Disciplinarian is Glynda's signature weapon, a thin, black riding crop with a simple black and purple design on the handle. Glynda first uses this weapon during her fight with Cinder Fall in "Ruby Rose". She can generate a wide variety of techniques through the use of Dust, including weather manipulation and object manipulation. It also is shown being used to create an energy shield to protect Ruby Rose from the explosion of a Dust crystal. When not in use, the crop collapses down to about a third of its normal length and is stored on a holster at the top of Glynda's right boot. She frequently uses her crop as an instrument to focus her Semblance, telekinesis. *'Semblance: Telekinesis:' Glynda's Semblance is telekinesis, the ability to move or control objects with her mind. She has a high degree of control over her Semblance, and is capable of using it in combat against enemies like the Grimm. Her skills with the crop are shown when she fixed the entire cafeteria after the food fight in "Best Day Ever". Despite it being a large mess, with tables stacked up and food scattered around everywhere, Glynda was able to fix the entire situation with a single wave of her weapon. It is notable that she does this all, seemingly, without effort. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:RWBY Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Rooster Teeth Category:Humans Category:Good Characters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teachers Category:Aura Users Category:Internet Characters Category:Hunters Category:Weather Users Category:Whip Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Ice Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Tier 8